User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Deviljho (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome back to the New World for Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the terrifying nomad that has invaded the New World, Deviljho! MHW Equipment Interesting Facts About Deviljho Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropod - Infraorder: Unknown - Superfamily: Violent Wyvern - Family: Devil - Species: Deviljho *Length: 2048.9cm / Height: 629.4cm / Leg Size: 137.5cm *Deviljho is a large, ferocious Brute Wyvern that is nomadic in nature. It has been reported just about everywhere in the world, though the beast is rare. Deviljho has been seen in the Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Ancient Forest, Swamp/Marshlands, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Heaven's Mount, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Old Desert/Dunes, Sandy Plains, Wildspire Waste, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Sunken Hollow/Volcanic Hollow, Elder's Recess, Ruined Pinnacle, and Fortress Ruins. *From Deviljho's brutish nature and ferocious appearance, it was nicknamed the Violent Wyvern (Japanese 恐暴竜). *The reason why Deviljho is nomadic is from its high metabolism. Deviljho has to constantly feed in order to survive, so it has to hunt continuously. Its appetite is legendary because it can make all creatures in an area go extinct from its need to feed. Deviljho will feed on just about anything it can get its jaws on from small herbivores to large predators, including its own kind and even its own tail. **Most Deviljho don't live very long. **Deviljho is a complete carnivore, meaning it won't eat anything that isn't meat and it will eat all that it comes across. **Most researchers that went after Deviljho ended up becoming its next meal. **Deviljho are known for pouncing on hunters and devouring them alive, armor and all. *Deviljho doesn't have any hard shell or armor covering its body, though its head is fairly tough by itself. *Countless scars from previous battles, usually from dangerous prey, cover Deviljho's body. Usually, these scars aren't visible, but this changes once it is enraged. When enraged, Deviljho's muscles will swell, opening those old scars, causing pain to the brute, thus increasing its strength and power in battle. As it fights, the pain and damage caused by the violence during the battle further increase the plumpness, and strength of its brutish body muscles. *When enraged, Deviljho is capable of breathing an unknown substance from its mouth. This substance contains the Dragon Element, but it is unclear how it is able to harness and use it. Researchers are currently studying this substance. *Deviljho has powerful jaws and teeth used for crushing the shell of large monsters. It even has teeth on its chin for the same purpose, but it can also dig its chin into the ground and toss rocks at foes from a distance. *Deviljho tires easily, and usually becomes hungry soon after. When hungry, Deviljho is known to drool. A Deviljho's saliva contains special ingredients that soften the hide of its prey, including the hard shell of larger monsters. *Deviljho is considered to be on the same level as an Elder Dragon from its immense strength and unfathomable appetite. The only things that stand a chance against a Deviljho is another Deviljho, a powerful monster like Rajang, and, of course, an Elder Dragon. **Deviljho's only known natural rival is Bazelgeuse, a large nomadic Flying Wyvern. *After a Deviljho has eaten a large quantity of prey, it will secrete special hormones for a few days. While these hormones are active, the individual will not enter predator mode when it encounters other Deviljho. If the Deviljho is mature, whether it be male or female, and it encounters the opposite sex while wandering, the two individuals will mate before going their separate ways. **It is unknown if Deviljho have some kind of sexual dimorphism. *It's rumored that Deviljho's scales cause misfortune to those that own one. *A Deviljho's hide is oddly slimy and difficult to forge with. *A dangerously sharp, hooked talon from a Deviljho can seriously injure the most experienced craftsman. *Removing a Deviljho's scalp releases an unimaginably putrid odor. *Deviljho's tail resembles a giant leech. Some folks are out to collect these tails exclusively, and even so-called experts are shocked by it. *Its saliva is the symbol of a Deviljho's insatiable appetite. The strong acid corrodes all it touches. *A Deviljho's hardfang tears, crushes, and grinds prey without mercy. *Its gem contains the might of Deviljho. The gem is used for shady rituals. *A "Crook" is an unsettling scale that became warped as it absorbed the hate of the Deviljho's various prey. Videos File: Monster Hunter Tri - Their World, Your Hunt File: Monster Hunter Tri - Beast of the Sands File: 【Wii】 MH3 US ver. - Online 6☆ Quest Deep-six a Deviljho 2 4 File: Monster Hunter Tri Online - Giant Deviljho File: PSP『モンスターハンターポータブル ３rd』プロモーション映像３ File: Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - Deviljho Intro File: MHP3rdイビルジョー乱入(1 3) File: N3DS『モンスターハンター3(トライ)G』 プロモーション映像② File: Monster Hunter 3 (Tri) G - The Great Devourer (Deviljho intro) File: MH3U - Deviljho (Solo Lance) File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』　プロモーション映像4 File: MH4 - 闘技大会 イビルジョー討伐 Coliseum Deviljho 10-12-2013 File: MH4 - 高難度：戦々恐々、最恐コンビ Deviljho & Rajang 10-18-2013 File: MH4U Lv140 Apex Deviljho solo - 12'21''33 File: Monster Hunter World - Deviljho Update Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - The Insatiable Deviljho File: Monster Hunter World Deviljho Boss Fight (with Cutscene!) - Solo Long Sword File: Battle Deviljho 【イビルジョー戦闘ｂｇｍ】 Monster Hunter 4 Soundtrack rip MH3 File: Monster Hunter portable 3rd WARNING BGM part 1 File: Monster Hunter 3rd Warning BGM part 2 File: Monster Hunter 3rd ~ WARNING BGM part 3 File: MHW 健啖の悪魔 World version - 恐暴竜 イビルジョー 戦闘BGM Extended Last Week If you missed last week's Discussion of the Week, 4th Generation Reflections, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs